jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World Sandbox
=Note= This is the sandbox for Dinosaurus1's story '''Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World'. This page is used to edit particular scenes from certain episodes in the fanmade TV series in order to improve them, whether it would be for story purposes, making them better, etc. Please do not edit this page without the permission from Dinosaurus1. Thank you.'' Scenes/Content to edit Scene 1, Episode 2 months later An elevator was lowering down. Then when the elevator reached its respective floor, the elevator doors opened, revealing Claire Dearing, who is upset. She walked out into an entire floor filled with people at computers and working out papers. *Claire Dearing: Hello, everyone. What a day this is. The look on everyone's faces was quite stern, as if they knew something that they didn't like. *Claire Dearing: Yes, it is that announcement from 3 months ago that they would rebuild Jurassic World. It is very stubborn and somber, seeing as how something could fall suddenly get rebuilt again... However, there is a mission by the DPG. By me and my interns, to go to Isla Nublar and protest the rebuilding. Claire went to her desk to finish filling out some papers. She carried some books, but had trouble balancing them, and the books fell, but two people walked up to her and helped her carry the remaining fallen books. *Claire Dearing: Oh thanks, Franklin and Zia! These two people were Franklin Webb and Zia Rodriguez, Claire’s interns and partners. *Franklin Webb: You’re welcome, Claire. *Zia Rodriguez: So, how is the issue? *Claire Dearing: Not good. However, we are planning to leave to Isla Nublar soon alongside Aiden and many other members who support our team. We will tell them that dinosaurs are not ours to show off in theme parks. Claire went around the floor searching for Aiden to call him. *Claire Dearing: Aiden? Aiden was on his bench, reading a newspaper. He looked at around 25-30, with brown hair, white skin, and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a striped bow tie, and brown pants. He reared his head at Claire once she called him. *Aiden Ghyui: Yeah? *Claire Dearing: Pack your bags... we are going to Isla Nublar soon. *Aiden Ghyui: Okay. Let’s go. Meanwhile, a car was moving toward a large center which said “Extinction Now!”. The car parked on one of the parking spaces, with a man coming outside of the car, talking on his phone. *Tyson Gern: Yeah... yeah-yeah I'll talk to you once I get inside. Bye. The man walked towards the Extinction Now center, entering and surrounded by many people with news reporters, interviewers, supporters, and journalists galore. Another man walked up to the walking man, greeting him. *Wayne Louis Dind: Hey Tyson. How's your date? *Tyson Gern: It was great, Wayne, but I got a meeting right now. Talk to you later. *Wayne Louis Dind: See ya. As Wayne walked away, Tyson entered his destination, in a meeting with some other people, alongside with his earlier phone caller. *Tyson Gern: Alright, meeting is in session. Start asking questions about our operation. One businesswoman raised her hand. *Tyson Gern: Yes? You over there? *Businesswoman: Of course, as this company quotes, these creatures do not deserve to exist and are a potential threat to humans. However, since the operation to rebuild Jurassic World has been announced, what is your plan to protest and potentially cancel the operation? *Tyson Gern: Well, my rival and Dinosaur Protection Group Founder Claire Dearing and I had a talk to stop the operation by going to Isla Nublar and protest with our and their supporters to stop and cancel the operation. Of course, our lawyers will be urging the government, Benjamin Lockwood and Eli Mills to end the rebuilding of the fallen theme park. Another businessman raised his hand. *Tyson Gern: Yes, you? *Businessman: What is the status of Isla Sorna? Are there any dinosaurs left there? *Tyson Gern: Well, according to the Dinosaur Protection Group, InGen and Masrani Global reportedly moved their dinosaurs from Isla Sorna to Isla Nublar to be housed as attractions for Jurassic World. The rest of the dinosaurs's fate remains unknown, although it is believed that there are no dinosaurs left, with some sources claiming that a disease broke out, and others claiming that it was InGen's four illegally cloned dinosaurs before the Gene Guard Act was relaxed. *EN News Reporter: When will the operation to protest the rebuilding on Isla Nublar begin? *Tyson Gern: Soon... maybe in a few hours. We have everything we need, so I will be taking off with my cameramen, news reporters, my supporters and my trusty companion, Werm Louis Dind. Tyson then presented his equipment, such as cameras, and told his meeting people how the protest attempt will work out. Improvement months later An elevator is heading down. A woman with orangish brown hair was inside the elevator. She was holding a coffee cup holder on her right arm and a phone on her left hand. She was looking at the phone. Then, the elevator door opened, but only by a partial bit. This made the woman try to get through by going in between the gap of the partially open elevator door. Then the elevator fully opened, now showing the woman with several other people working, filling out papers, working on computers, and other things. There were posters that said "DPG", decorations, and several papers on a billboard. A Hispanic black-haired woman not far from the orange-haired woman was sitting in a chair, talking on the phone. The orange haired woman was giving out the cups of coffee to the other people in the office. Zia Rodriguez: Claire. The Hispanic woman noticed the orange haired woman and whispered to her to come to her. The Hispanic woman gave the phone to the orange woman. *Zia Rodriguez: It's Congresswoman Delgado. The orange haired woman put the phone on her ear, now about to speak with the congresswoman on the phone. *Claire Dearing: Uh, hello. I'm the lead organizer here. Of course, but if I could just get a moment of your time... The Hispanic woman raised her eyebrows. The orange haired woman smiled. *Claire Dearing: Great. Thank you. The two women gave each other a high five. Then the orange haired woman walked away from the Hispanic woman sitting in the chair she was in. Then an African American man with a small afro commented on the situation. *Franklin Webb: I was like 40 seconds, you're getting better. *Zia Rodriguez: You got to stop letting you mom shop for you. *Franklin Webb: You don't need to insult me every time someone pisses you off, Zia. *Zia Rodriguez: Dude, I'm a doctor. Not a telemarketer. What is your job again? You plug in cords, right Franklin? *Franklin Webb: It's actually more important where that sounds. As Franklin and Zia were talking to each other, the orange haired woman kept on talking with the phone which had Congresswoman Delgado. *Congresswoman Delgado (on phone): So, Claire Dearing, are you the leader here? *Claire Dearing: Why yes I am, and I would like to ask you a question..? *Congresswoman Delgado (on phone): Yes, go ahead. *Claire Dearing: Do you have any children? Any sons, daughters..? *Congresswoman Delgado (on phone): Yes, I do. Why? *Claire Dearing: Okay, so, your kids, alongside an entire generation, has grown up in a world where dinosaurs are living and breathing. *Congresswoman Delgado (on phone): And does this apply to the rebuilding of Jurassic World, Mrs. Dearing? *Claire Dearing: Why yes, it does. The Jurassic World Restoration Society has succeeded in convincing the government to rebuild Jurassic World, which leads to capturing the dinosaurs there, and I believe that there is a better solution to this; instead of rebuilding a theme park which should have stayed down, why not care for the creatures and their well being? This will not change unless people like you make a difference. Congresswoman Delgado thought about Claire's suggestion, and then replied. *Congresswoman Delgado (on phone): Why... yes. I think your idea is valid. Pleased, Claire happily replied. *Claire Dearing: Great. With that, Delgado replied. *Congresswoman Delgado (on phone): I'll endorse your movement. Goodbye for now. *Claire Dearing: Alright. Bye. Claire hung up her phone, and she shrugged at Zia with her hands in the air. Zia clapped her hands once in the air in victory. *Zia Rodriguez: Yes. Just then, the TV Screen in the room turned on which said "Breaking News". It showed Lockwood and Mills, alongside many other people and some interviewers, in Lockwood's Manor. Zia called Claire and noted to her that the news is on. *Zia Rodriguez: Claire! It's on! Claire dashed over to Zia's chair. Franklin turned around from his computer. Everyone payed attention to the TV screen. Claire grabbed the TV remote and raised the volume to make it loud enough for everyone to hear. *News Reporter: And now, we are recording a live interview with Jurassic World Restoration Society Founder Benjamin Lockwood and Co-Founder Elijah Mills. Disappointed, Claire commented on the interview which was about to begin. *Claire Dearing: Lets see what they have to say about their dinosaurs. Manor] A crowd of people were in the Lockwood Manor, with some news reporters and photographers flashing their lights at Lockwood and Mills. A couple of interviewers were next to Lockwood and Mills, in which all four were sitting in chairs. *Interviewer #1: Hello, Mr. Lockwood. How are you? *Benjamin Lockwood: I am doing good. *Interviewer #2: Now, Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Mills, we are here to give an interview on how the rebuilding of Jurassic World, which is the mission of your organization, is currently operating, as well as those months of persuading the American and Costa Rican government to support and endorse you, as well as any sights into the future of your operation. *Eli Mills: We will gladly discuss this with you, of course. *Interviewer #1: Alright, so our first question; what was it like to try and get the government to help you? *Benjamin Lockwood: That was the most difficult part of this operation so far, since they were at first not allowing another incident to occur. It took me several months before they approved of my choice on the twenty-second of June in 2018. Interviewer #2: Yes, and now, three months have passed since the vote to operate on Jurassic World, which today is September 23, 2018. How is your construction team doing? *Eli Mills: During those three months, we have improved the status of Main Street on there, thanks to our amazing construction team led by Professor Cabot Finch. The buildings and restaurants, as well as the iconic Innovation Center, have been majorly improved on their looks, as they are somewhat repaired, although it is a long way off from being completely finished due to power resources and material resources needed to make the buildings as perfectly rebuilt and authentic. Just then, a little girl was viewing the interview from up the stairs in a shy manner. The girl seemed nine years of age, had light brown hair, and a curious manner. She had long straight hair, a red jacket, and a white shirt with red, blue and yellow lines. She looked at the interview behind the corner of a wall in a curious way, wondering what the interview was about. However, another woman, being old but with black hair with a white dress, came up behind the young girl. *Iris Carroll: Maisie, your grandfather and other caretaker are being interviewed. Please go to your room. *Maisie Lockwood: Oh, yes nanny Iris. The nanny and the girl walk away from the corner of that wall until they were out of sight. The interviewers kept on asking questions to Lockwood and Mills. Category:Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World content